Atrapada en mi interior
by Laurie Black
Summary: Sobre Ai y su nueva vida. Entren y vean!


_Hey! sé que llevo mucho, mucho tiempo sin actualizar nada. Algun día lo haré, lo prometo ;) de momento disfruten con este oneshot que escribí hace tiempo. Siento que sea un pelíiin deprimente; pero quien es Ai sin ser deprimente? aaah la adoro XD._

_**~***__Atrapada en mi interior__***~**_

_ **No estás sola, Ai**_

Seguí mirando la fotografía, con el sentimiento de que ese recuerdo no me pertenecía. Era como si esa niña de cinco años no hubiera sido yo en el pasado, como si fuera otra persona.

Los ojos azul grisáceo de esa niña brillaban con intensidad, de una manera que iluminaba la más absoluta oscuridad y embellecía a todos con esa luz. Esa niña era feliz. Allí estaba, con sus padres y su hermana, saludando a la cámara en la que detrás se ocultaba un desconocido para mí, ya que no recordaba todos los detalles. Lo único que yo recordaba era que estaba muy feliz por haber podido tener unas vacaciones con mis padres después de tanto tiempo sin estar con ellos.

Volví a centrar mi atención en los ojos de la niña. Era el único rasgo físico en el que se diferenciaba de mí. Me miré en el espejo de mi cuarto para cerciorarme de eso, con la esperanza de equivocarme y encontrarme con los mismos ojos que los de la foto.

_"eres una ingenua"_ dije para mí misma al ver que no me equivocaba _"aunque sea igualita a ti físicamente, nunca lograrás parecerte a ella"_, pensé con amargura.

Volví a mirarme en el espejo. _"no, en absoluto"_. La felicidad que irradiaban los ojos azul grisáceo de esa niña pequeña no estaba en los míos, por más que fueran exactamente del mismo tono.

Para ser sincera, envidiaba a esa niña. Nunca hubiera creído que podría querer volver a mi infancia, pero era así, aunque el orgullo sólo me permitía admitirlo en mi interior. Pero después de tanto tiempo en un cuerpo de niña, una no podía evitar ponerse melancólica. Sobretodo si unos niños de seis años la obligaron a ser su amiga y ha pasado con ellos todo ese tiempo des de entonces. Por no decir que hay mucha gente que me ve como una amargada y una borde por comportarme de un modo más adulto que los demás y que estoy constantemente asustada por que no me pillen los de la organización. La verdad es que me gustaría tanto ser la niña normal y feliz de antes…

Sinceramente, no sé cómo Kudo no se siente igual que yo. Si lo hace, lo esconde muy bien.

De repente, oí el timbre de la puerta. Escondí la fotografía debajo del colchón de la cama y fui a recibir a los que supuse que eran mis amigos, secándome una tímida lágrima que surgió de mis ojos en el camino.

En efecto, eran mis amigos. Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, Genta y Conan aparecieron detrás de la puerta. Sus rostros sonrientes se posaron en mí, invitándome a salir con la mirada. La verdad es que, después de estos ocho años, ya sólo bastaba una mirada entre nosotros para entendernos.

Cogí la chaqueta y después una nota encima de la mesa para el profesor, nos marchamos.

- ¿Adónde vamos? – pregunté con aire distraído mientras caminábamos por las calles de Beika, hacia un destino del cuál yo no sabía nada.

- Bueno, habíamos pensado en ir a ver una tienda nueva que abrieron el otro día en el centro- Dijo Ayumi- Me han hablado muy bien de ella y queríamos verla.

- Perfecto, la verdad es que yo también había oído hablar de ella y también tenía curiosidad.- respondí.

Al fin llegamos a la tienda, mis cuatro amigos charlando animadamente y yo pensando en mis cosas, o más bien debería decir en esa fotografía que me tenía tan pensativa y melancólica. Aún y cuando intentaba ocultarlo, mis amigos parecieron darse cuenta, aunque no estaba segura de aquello y probablemente sólo eran imaginaciones mías. No lo sabía, aunque pronto se aclararían mis dudas. Pero eso tampoco lo sabía.

La tienda de la que tan bien nos habían hablado resultó ser tan bonita como nos habían dicho. Estaba semivacía, pero ya no quedaban demasiadas cosas en los estantes. Era una especie de bazar donde todo cuesta un yen (NA: no tengo ni idea de cuánto es un yen en la moneda española, de modo que mejor lo dejamos así, eh? xD). De todas formas yo estaba demasiado pensativa como para fijarme demasiado. Y, al parecer, mis amigos sí lo habían notado.

- ¿Ai, estás bien? Te veo algo pensativa, estás preocupada por algo?- preguntó Ayumi.

La verdad es que se notaba que nos habíamos convertido en unas amigas que se lo contaban todo (o casi todo en mi caso); Ayumi había perdido la timidez que la caracterizaba al preguntarme algo personal. Sin embargo, yo no la había perdido a hablar de mis cosas, de manera que le dije:

- Tranquila, estoy bien. No me pasa nada en absoluto.

Así fue pasando el rato en esa tienda, que aún y ser de tamaño mediano daba mucho que mostrar, y en ese rato mis amigos no pararon de preguntarme qué me pasaba. Primero Conan, luego Mitsuhiko y finalmente, Genta. Y yo fui repitiendo lo mismo que le había dicho a Ayumi una y otra vez. Mis amigos no parecieron creérselo, pero me dejaron en paz. Hasta que pasó lo que tenía que pasar.

Estábamos los cinco merodeando por la tienda, cuando Ayumi vio un estante repleto de papeles. Parecían dibujos. La chica de la tienda vio que nos habíamos acercado a ese estante, así que nos dijo:

- Son los dibujos de un curso de una escuela primaria, aunque ya hace tiempo que los hicieron. Cuando cerraron la escuela, eligieron los mejores y nos los dieron para venderlos, ya que una pariente de la directora trabaja aquí y le gustaron.

- Es verdad, parecen bastante viejecitos - dijo Ayumi- Pero Son bonitos, muy bonitos.

Entre tanto, yo estaba sumida en mis pensamientos. Eran los dibujos que creía que eran?

Miré el primer dibujo. Lo eran. Los reconocía perfectamente. Intenté coger aire y que no se notase nada.

- ¡Wow!- exclamó Mitsuhiko- Este está muy bien.

- Es verdad!- Dijeron Ayumi y Genta- Es precioso!

Pero Kudo se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba. Se acercó a mí y me hizo sentar en el suelo, tranquilizándome con la mirada. Yo estaba a punto de echarme a llorar.

- Perdón, señorita. Podría traer un vaso de agua?- oí que decía la voz de Conan.

La dependienta se quedó un tanto asombrada al principio, pero fue a por el vaso en cuanto me vio. Entre tanto los demás también me habían visto:

- ¿Ai, te encuentras mal?- dijo Ayumi, algo preocupada.

- Ten, mira esto mientras te traen el agua- dijo Mitsuhiko- te distraerá.

Y me acercó el dibujo que habían estado mirando. Conan intentó evitarlo, pero era demasiado tarde. Ya lo había visto. Y ese _Shiho Miyano _que había en la parte inferior derecha del dibujo arremetió tanto contra mi que ya no lo soporté más.

Ante la sorpresa de mis amigos, me levanté de golpe. Dejé caer el dibujo y me fui corriendo, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Llegué a casa del profesor Agasa en poco rato, pues había hecho todo el camino corriendo. Entré dando un portazo. El profesor se sobresaltó en su silla, pero antes de que me pudiera preguntar qué había pasado, yo ya estaba en mi habitación llorando desconsoladamente, con el pestillo en la puerta por si al profesor se le ocurría subir.

Así lo hizo. Se estuvo unos minutos golpeando a la puerta hasta que entendió que quería estar sola. Desde entonces no sé cuanto rato pasó hasta que volví a ser interrumpida en mi llanto.

Alguien estaba llamando a la puerta insistentemente.

- Márchese por favor, profesor. Si ya es la hora de la cena no tengo hambre.

- No soy el profesor- dijo una voz muy (demasiado) conocida.

Me levanté, resignada, y abrí la puerta.

- Edogawa, de verdad que no tengo ganas de hablar. Mañana ya nos veremos en clase, ya…

- ¡Que no importa!- Chillaron tres voces al mismo tiempo, saliendo de quién sabe dónde.

- Conan ya nos ha explicado lo que pasó, no hace falta hablar del asunto- dijo una comprensiva Ayumi.

- Eso- añadieron Mitsuhiko y Genta, alegres- Hoy hemos venido para que te diviertas.

Y así me sacaron a rastras de la casa, sin más.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- le pregunté sin mucho entusiasmo a Kudo.

- Ya lo verás en su debido tiempo- contestó él con picardía.

- Oh, está bien- suspiré- A propósito, qué les has explicado a los críos?

- Que cuando estuviste en tu antigua escuela en América, hiciste una amiga llamada Shiho Miyano, que había fallecido hacía unos años y a la que echabas mucho de menos. Y que perdiste parte de tu infancia llorando por esa niña.

Yo le miré risueña.

- Vale, gracias por matarme- dije- No sabía que te cayera tan mal.

- Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió- dijo él rascándose la cabeza.

- Gracias de todas maneras- dije- Aunque me hayas matado y me hayas puesto como una llorona insufrible sé que lo hiciste con buena intención.- En ese momento unos gritos nos interrumpieron.

- ¡Venga, chicos! ¡No os quedéis atrás!- Así fue como echamos a correr hacia ellos y empezó mi tarde de diversión terapéutica.

Pronto supe de qué se trataba. Los chicos empezaron a querer subirse en todos los muñecos que encontraron (N.A: esos que les echas una monedita y empiezan a moverse) y a patalear como niños cuando no les quedaron monedas. Por que eso era lo que pretendían: Vivir otra vez la infancia que para que recuperara la que perdí.

Así pasamos toda la tarde haciendo el tonto. Y hay que decirlo, yo me sentía mejor.

- Haibara, con todo esto del veneno se te ha dado una oportunidad de vivir una infancia feliz- dijo Kudo a mi lado- Aprovéchala.

Y es que así era. De pronto lo vi tan claro como el agua. Tenía otra oportunidad de ser feliz! Y no pensaba desaprovechar lo que me quedaba.

Así fue como mis amigos se quedaron asombrados al ver que yo me montaba también en los muñecos y hacía las mismas tonterías que ellos. Porque una nueva vida había empezado para mí, y esta vez no estaba sola.

FIN

_Ale! hasta aquí. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho. Por favor dejen rewiews! :)_


End file.
